Obligation
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Contains spoilers up to 1x09. The task Ichabod intends to accomplish may be old fashioned but it's one he feels obligated to carry on. Oneshot


You might need tissue handy for this one. :)

Title: Obligation  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: Up to and including 1x09

Sunset was an appropriate time for Ichabod to take pen to paper. He sat at the table in the cabin before realizing it wasn't the right place. Standing, the former solider took the pad of legal paper and pen and headed outside. The weather had a hint of winter in the air, but snow had yet to cover the ground in Sleepy Hollow. With the casual attire he was wearing consisting of a dark blue sweater and matching pants Ichabod wouldn't be bothered by the temperature if he sat outside. Sitting in the porch's only piece of furniture, an old rocking chair, Ichabod reached for a nearby lantern. After a moment Ichabod remembered how Abbie had shown him out to turn it on. He found the switch and slid it forward. Within seconds the area was awash in light. Ichabod shook his head slightly as he sat the lantern on the porch's railing.

His task for tonight had been simple enough. To put words to paper. However recent events most namely the revelation of his son's existence had put Ichabod's thoughts in a turmoil. What he had wanted to do tonight was no longer an easy task. When a solider goes to war it was customary, at least in his era, to leave or send a letter back to a spouse or family as a final goodbye. Ichabod had sent one such letter to Katrina. This one was for someone who had become family; Abbie.

Their fates had been entwined long before Abbie was born. If it weren't for magic Ichabod would not be sitting on this porch now. He'd be just another casualty of America's independence. The thought saddened Ichabod causing him to glance up from the blank paper. They had known each other such a short time; were not meant to know each other at all and yet Ichabod felt honored that Abbie Mills had entered his life.

Ichabod was trying to be optimistic that they would triumph over the battles to come. That Moloch would be defeated along with the evil that served him. Still Ichabod was also facing the reality that not everyone would live to see their success. That was the inevitable price of freedom; sacrifice. With new resolve Ichabod placed pen to paper and began writing.

_Abbie,_

_I told you once that your company holds the greatest value to me. Those words echo our bond. I will not diminish it by trying to define it further. There is no one I would rather face this battle with. Your courage and heart serve you well._

_If you are reading this it means I did not survive. Please do not blame yourself. I went into this with my eyes open. I was aware of the risks. I did what I must to protect my family and that includes you, Abbie._

_I hope my death ends our quest and that you face no further evil at least not of the supernatural kind. If not I know you will face whatever comes as bravely as you always have._

_It has been an honor to know you, Abbie and to call you friend. I have treasured our friendship and I thank you for all that you have done for me. I know our road has not been an easy one. I believe we will see each other again since fate does not seem to let us part that easily._

_Ichabod Crane_

Leaning back in the chair Ichabod reread what he had he carefully tore the letter free and folded it. Ichabod stood, shifted the letter and pad of paper to his left arm as he turned off the lantern. Opening the door Ichabod stepped back inside the cabin turning on the light. He found an envelope and placed the letter inside. Sealing it he wrote Lt. Mills on the front. Ichabod would entrust it to Captain Irving until such a time the letter was needed. For now he placed the envelope on the kitchen counter and retired to the living room sofa.

Ichabod was glad he had written the letter. Abbie may find it an old fashioned concept but that was who he was. A man from the past; one that shouldn't be. Ichabod hoped he would discover what had happened to his son. Even though it was irrational he still felt failure that he hadn't been there to raise his child. Hadn't been there to protect his family. Ichabod vowed silently that he would do that now protect the family he had in this time and that was Abbie. With a yawn Ichabod turned and stretched himself out onto the sofa with the back of his head against the arm rest. Within minutes Ichabod was asleep.

end


End file.
